A Walk Among the Fairies
by cerberus angel
Summary: It felt natural standing next to him with his coat wrapped around her, her head leaning against his arm, and the voices of her nakama so close by. At that moment Zeref, the Kingdom of Arbaless, and the Spriggan 12 were the furthest things from her mind. Lucy felt safe and warm. She felt like she could breathe again. (Post 447).


AN: This piece came from all the Laxus feels I got from the current FT chap. If you haven't read it, it's a must! My Laxus feels are on all time high right now. He's grown so much. T~T And Lucy as well! I'm so proud of both my babies. They're kicking ass and taking numbers! I couldn't resist writing a piece for these two. This takes place after the events of chapter 447. I also wanted to remind everyone that Mashima drew a pic of Laxus letting Lucy wear his coat and sound pod (she was wearing his magic headphones), while he walked away with his hand raised in his signature wave and the Raijinshuu were surrounding her. I'm gonna be making a few references to that specific pic in this piece. I hope you guys like this!

* * *

" _ **And I am fried, 'cause all of my love's electrifying**_

 _ **And I'm comfy like a cesspool**_

 _ **I wanna be with you**_

 _ **And it's my premonition**_

 _ **I better give my heart a listen"**_

* * *

The hum of Christina's engines were a comfort to Lucy's ears as the airship flew out of Aracticia, away from the Kingdom of Arbaless, and toward Fiore. Soon they would all be home safe … _for the time being until Zeref sends the Spriggan 12._ Lucy thought as her Stardress faded away leaving her back in her bikini.

She shivered a bit from the air conditioner in the ship. Now that they weren't on the run anymore and the adrenaline had run its course, she was no longer feeling hot. Instead she felt tired and the cold air wasn't helping. Not even the joy of being with her nakama after coming close to dying again could combat against the sudden urge to close her eyes.

 _Not that it matters._ A small smile curved on her lips as she watched Natsu and Gray argue with Juvia rooting for the Ice Mage. Ezra was watching them with a close eye as she spoke with Makarov whose tears had dried, Mest who leaned against the wall, and Mirajane who watched Natsu and Gray with an affectionate smile. Bickslow and Freed were speaking with Wendy, well to be precise the Rune Mage was speaking while Seith Mage was teasing the youngest Dragon Slayer. Carla was busy speaking with Lily and Happy and Cana joined Bickslow and Freed as she wrapped her arms around Wendy.

Laxus had moved away from Natsu when he demanded a fight again. He leaned against a wall on the other side of the ship, across from Makarov. His gaze occasionally strayed toward his grandfather before roaming over the ship. Lucy quickly looked away when his gaze went toward her. She felt her face become warm at the weight of it. Her heart kick started a more rapid pace. This time when she trembled it wasn't simply from the cold.

She wasn't blind to how much Laxus had changed in the past year. Gray and Natsu did as well, but it was different with the Lightning Slayer. While Natsu's and Gray's features became sharper with age, Laxus' features softened. His lightning bolt scar became slightly less pronounced and the prominent arch in his eyebrows that was very much a Dreyar trait mellowed a bit. His eyes were more expressive, she saw how gentle they could become when he looked at Makarov and filled with exasperation when he told Natsu to "Shut up," after the Fire Slayer had challenged him to a fight the first time.

His hair had also grown longer. It was no longer simply spiky strands pointing backwards and the small tuft that would stubbornly fall forward over the top of his forehead had turned to two strands that grew longer with one ending over his left eyebrow. Lucy was sorely tempted to run a hand through his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked. Although his looks weren't the only thing that changed. The atmosphere around him did as well. He still stood from the crowd, but he no longer protruded a standoffish aura. There was a calmness around him now. It was a nice change for him.

There also the fact that it wasn't simply his looks that had changed. He had grown stronger than she could imagine. The glimpse of power he had shown in his short encounter with Ajeel left her a bit shocked. With just one attack he had been able to take out the sandstorm Ajeel had used to try and kill them. She felt a hint of pride warm her at the thought of having Laxus as a nakama. This was the second time he saved Team Natsu. She had to make sure to thank him.

Lucy braved a glance at Laxus, when she felt the weight of his gaze move on, to see him glaring. She followed his gaze to see Gajeel whispering something to Levy, Evergreen, Lisanna, and Elfman.

Levy smacked the Iron Slayer on the arm.

Evergreen shook her head as she said, "You must have a death wish."

Lisanna pressed her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Elfman looked at Gajeel confused. "But that's man."

Lucy was distracted by their conversation that she didn't see someone approach until something slightly heavy fell on top of her shoulders and warmth enveloped her form. The smell of earthy wood, citrus, pine needles, and something that was almost a spicy, musky scent filled her lungs. The scent so familiar with the way it suddenly made her stomach flutter, and her heart pound rapidly within her ribcage. Her eyes slid closed for a moment as she let herself bask in the moment that made her feel very much alive and safe at the same time. It was such a wonderful feeling especially when she could feel his presence beside her.

It was Gajeel's chuckle that had her opening her eyes. A frown marred Laxus' features. Her hands curled on the gray fur trimming as she tugged the coat closer around her. "Thank you."

His gaze swung back to her and his frown deepened.

"Not for the coat," Her eyes widened when she realized her mistake. "I mean yes for the coat," she said quickly feeling her face burn in embarrassment, "but also for saving Master and all of us." She held his gaze and tried to will her blush away. It was all for naught because in that moment his frown was replaced with a slight smile and his eyes half lidded echoed with amusement. There was no way she could hide her blush now.

"You don't have to thank me." He settled beside her with his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. His gaze once again going to his gramps.

"You missed him, didn't you?" Lucy couldn't help asking as her gaze also went to Makarov who was laughing at something Bickslow said to him.

"You have no idea Bunny Girl. Gihi." Gajeel grinned as he walked up to them. "You should have seen how he reacted when he found out Master was in danger and that Team A went on a rescue mission to get him back. Didn't give Ichiya a chance to gather the Trimens."

Laxus narrowed his eyes on his fellow Dragon Slayer wordlessly warning him that there will be consequences if he continued speaking.

Gajeel was immune to his glare. "He even forgot to put on a shirt." He threw back his head as he laughed.

Her gaze swung to Laxus' muscular chest. Even with his arms crossed she could still see a glimpse of his washboard abs. _Oh…Four Gods of Ishgar…_ Lucy was brought out of her ogling when she felt a pulse of magic spark in her veins. Her eyes widen knowing it was Laxus doing. Before she could form words to warn Gajeel lightning struck Christina, but instead of hurting the airship the electricity homed in on the Iron Slayer.

"Goddamn lightning bastard!" Gajeel cursed feeling the aftershocks coarse through him. It stung enough to hurt but not enough to injure severely.

"Laxus!" Mirajane put her hands on her hips. "How many times have I told you that we fry enemies not nakama?"

Laxus shrugged. "I lost count after the third time."

"You're so lucky I no longer work for the Magic Council." Gajeel grumbled as he shook his hands and feet to get some feeling back. "I would have arrested your ass for excessive force and indecent exposure."

"That's not fair!" Natsu shoved Gajeel out of his way as he came to stand in front of Laxus glaring. "Why does Gajeel get to fight you, but I can't?"

Laxus was spared from responding as Gray called out from where Natsu had left him. "Clearly it wasn't a fight, you sight for sore eyes!"

Natsu pivoted with fire in his eyes. "Shut it, pervert!"

"Why don't you make me!?"

"Real men know when to use their fists for talking!" Elfman cracked his knuckles as he approached them.

"Elfman, maybe you shouldn't get involved." Lisanna said when she saw the way Gray and Natsu glared at her older brother.

"Don't get in this!" Both Ice Mage and Dragon Slayer aimed a punch at the Take Over Mage.

A chuckle slipped passed Lucy's lips as brawl began to form when Gajeel joined in. At this rate Christina might not make it to Magnolia and Lucy just couldn't be bothered by that fact.

"You missed this." Laxus stated as Freed summoned for the Raijinshuu to bring order when Erza was about to join, but Evergreen refused to get involved and Bickslow who should have known better than to try to reason with Natsu, Gray, or Erza was knocked out. But he wasn't for long since Freed dragged him out of the brawl and toward Wendy.

She nodded. "But I'm not the only one." Lucy glanced at him with a smile gracing her lips.

Laxus didn't confirm nor deny it, but the quirk on the corner of his lips told her everything.

They both gazed fondly at their nakama, aware of the bonds that continued to thrive between all of them. A year of separation did not diminish them one bit.

And some bonds were still a work in progress.

Lucy slid her eyes closed as she tilted her head to the side and let it rest against Laxus' arm.

Laxus did not tense under the contact.

She didn't feel awkward. He let her borrow his coat twice without her having to ask, he saved her two times, and he let her listen to his sound pod. It felt natural standing next to him with his coat wrapped around her, her head leaning against his arm, and the voices of her nakama so close by.

At that moment Zeref, the Kingdom of Arbaless, and the Spriggan 12 were the furthest things from her mind.

Lucy felt safe and warm.

She felt like she could breathe again.

An ache to reach for his hand and curl her fingers around his settled in the pit of her stomach. _Perhaps next time._ Her eyes slid open and she craned her neck to look up toward him. As if feeling her gaze he looked away from the others and glanced down at her. He quirked an eyebrow wordlessly inquiring.

She simply shook her head lightly and looked away.

Their bond was still a work in progress.

Perhaps next time she'll reach for his hand just like he dropped his coat on her shoulders.

But for now this was okay.

A soft sigh escaped her, "I wonder."

"Hmmm?"

"Will we make it in time for dinner?" She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling when she felt Laxus twitch.

* * *

" _ **All of your demons will wither away**_

 _ **Ecstasy comes and they cannot stay**_

 _ **You'll understand when you come my way**_

' _ **Cause all of my demons have withered away**_

 _ **All of my demons have withered away"**_

 _ **-Demons (Fatboy Slim ft. Macy Gray)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I tried catching them but it's about to me 3am and it's a struggle keeping my eyes open. Even so I hope you guys still like it! For now I will mark this piece as complete. Depending on your thoughts to this piece and how the manga goes I'll add to this. :) Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from all of you! ^^

Also for everyone waiting for updates on my other fics, I'm still working on them. I haven't abandoned them nor do I plan to! I'm hoping to have a new chap up for ODS&SC this month. =D

I would also like to give a special shout out to the lovely **Dragon'sHost** for giving me that push of encouragement to get started on this piece. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading it! X) If you haven't read her FT fics you need to check them out. Her crackships are the bees knees! She has mad writing skills that I can't help admiring.

And on that note please check out the FT fics of these wonderful peeps: **Eien ni Touko** , **LittlePrincessNana** , **GemNika** , **kurahieiritr-JIO** , **VictorianDream,** and **ArouraLeona**. You won't regret it. ;D


End file.
